


Belongings

by betterrecieved



Series: Belongings [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Modern AU Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belongings

Whenever Agron is home and does the shopping, most of the groceries end up on the highest shelves.

“You really like toast,” Agron observes, sliding his milk over to Nasir. “Aren’t these your Honey Smacks I’m eating, though?”

Nasir thinks about smacking Agron. But Agron kisses away his milk mustache, so he doesn’t.

When Agron goes away, Nasir stares up at all of the things he can’t reach and smiles through his tears.

*

Seventy-five percent of Agron’s clothing ends up folded neatly in Nasir’s side of the dresser whenever Agron is home and Nasir does the laundry.

“These are my undershirts,” Agron exclaims, rifling through one of Nasir’s drawers. “You can’t even fit my briefs. I’ve been looking everywhere for this necklace!”

“You’re unfolding all of my clothes,” Nasir grumps.

“No, I’m unfolding all of _my_ clothes.” Agron would like to have a _little_ something to call his own when he’s at home for god knows how long. He doesn’t mind Nasir sleeping in his shirts, but can’t Nasir just respect his proper-

Nasir stands there looking up at him with tears in his eyes and Agron kicks himself. “”Hey. Come here. I’m here _now_ , ok? Stop thinking about it, baby.”

Nasir fists his shirt, nodding against his shoulder. “I’ll put back your things.”

“No, it’s ok. Why do we have separate drawers anyway? Anything I have is yours. Lift your head.” Agron lifts Nasir’s hair, clasps his thin silver chain necklace around his neck. “That’s where this belongs.”

*

Agron deploys a week later. He had a feeling. He always says goodbye to Nasir here at home and gets a ride from Lugo or Donar to the base.

Naevia, Mira or Chadara are usually walking in the door as Agron’s walking out, so he won’t have to worry about Nasir being alone.

Nasir never asks him to stay, never. “Come back, ok? Please come back.”

Agron hates that he can’t promise.

*

When Agron sneaks in the front door seven months later, Nasir is curled up asleep on the sofa wearing Agron’s favorite red hoodie, fondling the silver chain.

Agron thinks, ‘This is what I fight for.’


End file.
